The present invention is directed to bicycle control cables and, more particularly, to devices for sealing such control cables from deterioration as a result of the penetration of foreign objects such as muddy water.
Control cables for controlling brakes and shift levers in a bicycle generally comprise an inner cable slidingly disposed within an outer casing. Inner cables are made by twisting several steel wires together. Outer casings commonly consist of a synthetic resin liner that slides on the outer circumferential surface of the inner cable, a band steel sheet spirally wound around the liner, and a synthetic resin jacket covering the circumference of the band steel sheet. A gap to facilitate inner cable slip is provided between the circumferential surface of the inner cable and the inside diameter of the liner. Unfortunately, foreign objects and muddy water may penetrate from the end of the cable into the gap and increase the sliding resistance between the inner cable and housing, resulting in poor operating performance. Also, foreign objects such as clay and sand in the muddy water also act as grinding materials and promote wear in the liner and inner cable. Thus, such contamination should be prevented as much as possible.